Des Griffes et des Crocs
by Akagami Lorelei
Summary: L'amour n'est pas seulement un sentiment, Il est aussi un art, qui ne vit qu'à travers le regard des gens. Suivez donc le triangle amoureux entre une jolie jeune femme, un Empereur, et un grand Corsaire.
1. Sommaire

Salutation **\(^.^)/ **! Je suis la Miss fan-fiction de : Des Griffes et des Crocs. Ma fiction est spécialement dédiée au merveilleux mangas **ONE PIECE** . J'ai décidé d'écrire cette fic' parce que je pense qu'on nous a habitué au traditionnel personnage qui arrive par magie dans un quelconque équipage et qui poursuit ensuite des aventures trouve l'amour et patata... Et donc, je me suis dit qu'à force de lire la même chose , on n'est de m'en en moins emballé. Alors pourquoi ne pas écrire un truc d'original. Ouais facile à dire **(￣_￣ i)** ... Non plus sérieusement, en fait je me suis penché sur 2 perso' que j'aime beaucoup (et que je trouve loufoque). Je cite Shanks et Mihawk ! Ces gars là, tout le monde les adore, mais personne ne sait rien d'eux ! Ils sont trop suspect ? Pas vrai ? Alors pourquoi ne pas faire une fic' sur eux ? Bref, je vous laisse découvrir ma fan-fiction. Kiss !

Hum, j'allais oublier les bonnes manières... Ce mangas ne m'appartiens malheureusement pas. Et oui, l'univers de One Piece appartient bel et bien au génie : **Eiichiro Oda** ! (Sauf l'OC que j'ai moi même inventé Niak Niak **(^_-) )  
**

**Des Griffes et des Crocs = - THREESOME- LEMON**

* * *

**DES GRIFFES ET DES CROCS**

SOMMAIRE

PROLOGUE

_« Rivalité. »_

CHAPITRE 1

_«Le destin conduit celui qui consent et tire celui qui résiste.»_

CHAPITRE 2

_« Avec la même passion, voir la même folie.»_

CHAPITRE 3

[A venir]


	2. Prologue - Rivalité

Prologue

_"Rivalité"_

Shanks et Mihawk. Deux hommes, deux pirates. L'un est empereur l'autre grand Corsaire. Leur force est telle qu'elle n'est quasi incomparable. Bretteur dans l'âme ces deux pirates sont de bons amis. **MAIS**, ils sont aussi rivaux, dans tous les domaines. En parlant de rivalité, à ce jour aucun d'autre eux l'emporta sur l'autre en duel combatif. Mais en duel d'amour ? Si nos deux pirates étaient tombés amoureux de la même femme. Qui l'emportera ? Qui perdra ? Ou il y aura-t-il encore un match nulle ? Telle est la question.


	3. Chapitre 1 - Le destin conduit celui

**Avis de l'auteure** : Bon bah voilà le Chapitre 1... Je tiens à préciser que j'accepte tous vos commentaires. Critiques, de l'aide, peu importe. Vous êtes libre de penser ce que vous voulez de ma fic' ( Hum Hum, y'a quand même des limites hein. Bon bah voilà. Bonne lecture. -La Miss fan fiction.**  
**

**Disclaimer : One Piece appartient à Maître Oda.**

**THREESOME**

**NO LEMON ( dans ce chapitre là)**

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

_«Le destin conduit celui qui consent et tire celui qui résiste.»_

**(pdv extérieur)**

Les hommes ne s'intéressaient jamais à Loreleï. Pourtant, elle était jolie. Et même très jolie, avec ses longs cheveux couleur châtain noisette qui au soleil devenaient doré. Elle ne les avait jamais attachaient d'ailleurs. Elle aimait les laisser au vent pour qu'ils lui tombent sur les yeux par la suite. Tiens ! En parlant des yeux, elle avait de grands yeux bleu/vert turquoise dont le contour de l'iris était jaune, un regard dont on percevait la beauté même derrière sa longue crinière châtaine. Pourtant, Loreleï était à l'écart de tout le monde. Toujours dans son coin à lire des romans, des contes ou bien des poèmes, et même parfois des livres de sciences naturels. Les gens du village pensaient qu'elle préférait la solitude à la compagnie. Certains diront que c'est une folle, d'autre penseront que c'est une sorcière du fait qu'elle a les cheveux longs, d'autres encore vous affirmeront que c'est une psychopathe et qu'il vaut mieux ne jamais lui adresser la parole. Mais elle seule savait qui elle était vraiment. Du coup l'opinion des autres ne l'atteignait guère.

Ce jour là, Loreleï était comme à son habitude entrain de lire un livre de géographie parlant des quatre mers paisibles [ndlr : East Blue, West Blue, South Blue, North Blue]. Elle était assise sur un banc situé au plein cœur du village. Comme souvent, lors des évènements qui transforment votre vie, elle n'avait rien de particulier à l'esprit. Elle avait rêvé et réprimé ses soupirs en pensant un jour à quitter ce village, et même l'île. Pour elle, ce qui au départ n'était qu'un simple rêve, se transforma par la suite en une envie. Une envie qu'elle ne jugeait guère farfelue d'ailleurs. Pourtant, quelque chose l'a retenait. Mais quoi donc ? Que lui manquait-il ? Ah, oui ! Le courage. Vous savez cette créature assez capricieuse. C'est fou mais quand on a vraiment besoin de lui, il vous tire sa révérence. Loreleï était une rêveuse invétéré certes, mais n'était point une aventurière. L'idée de voguer seule sur l'immensité de l'océan ne pouvait que l'effrayer. Alors qu'elle avait terminé de lire son livre, la jeune femme décida de se rendre au port de l'île. Sur le chemin, elle ne fut point surprise d'entendre des ragots en sa personne.

- Regarde c'est la folle ! Entendit-elle par ci.  
- Oh ! Tu as raison. Ne restons pas près d'elle ou on risque d'être fou à notre tour ! Entendit-elle par là.

Loreleï se força à avancer plus vite. Arrivée à destination, la demoiselle s'assit sur le sol. Elle observait l'océan. Les critiques ? Elle pouvait en entendre encore. C'était blessant. Mais que faire ? Soudain, elle tourna son regard vers un pêcheur qui revenait de son activité. Il avait laissé sa barque au bord de la rive. Le pêcheur avait ramenait une quantité exubérante de poisson. Alors que celui-ci se dirigeait vers la poissonnerie, Loreleï en profita pour se rapprocher de la barque. Elle le regarda et l'examina. Elle fixa l'océan dans toute sa splendeur, et se remit à regarder la barque. En fait elle réfléchissait. A quoi ? Et bien à partir. Elle avait craquée. Oui elle avait peur de partir, mais naviguait seule était nettement plus exquis que de rester sur cette île où les critiques assassines pleuvaient à plein temps. La jeune femme monta sur la barque et rama de toutes ses forces. Elle pouvait entendre d'ailleurs le pêcheur au loin hurler :

- Au voleur ! Au voleur ! Cette folle s'en va avec ma barque ! Mais arrêté la !

Elle se retourna, et vit tous les villageois au bord de la rive. Elle pouvait les entendre beugler :

- Espèce de sale voleuse !  
- Vas t-en !  
- Sorcière !

Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, Loreleï se mit à sourire, puis à rire. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle entendait ce genre d'insulte. Ne voyant plus d'île à l'horizon, la jeune demoiselle arrêta de ramer. Elle réalisa par la même occasion, qu'elle n'avait rien emportait avec elle. Pas de nourriture, ni d'eau, rien. Elle n'avait qu'un simple livre en guise de compagnie. Ne sachant quoi faire, Loreleï se mit donc à lire. Elle pensait, que la mer finira bien par l'emmener quelque part.

Cela faisait à présent plus de cinq heures que Loreleï naviguait. Elle était seule. Et elle l'a toujours été d'ailleurs ! Mais là n'était pas la question. Et si ses craintes se confirmées. Si la jeune femme mourrait en mer ? Elle avait soif, et très faim. Elle espérait surtout ne pas avoir besoin de manger son livre. Elle avait d'ailleurs remarquée que le ciel était passé du bleu au gris. La demoiselle sentait qu'il allait pleuvoir. Aussi, la mer avait l'air de la rejeter, elle s'agitait beaucoup. Au départ ce qui n'était que des petites vagues, se transforma en des énormes vagues. Loreleï s'accrocha comme elle le pouvait. Alors qu'elle priait de toutes ses forces pour rester en vie, une tempête vînt. Ça y'est. C'était la fin. Elle sentait de l'eau sous ses pieds. Alors qu'elle cherchait désespérément le trou qui avait inondé sa barque, une énorme vague vint fracasser la barque. Elle se retrouva donc, dans l'eau. Essayant de nager comme elle le pouvait, la jeune femme s'épuisa et finit par perdre conscience. La mer l'avait emportée.

Le sol et les murs étaient faits de pierre brute. Une longue table en bois se trouvait à l'intérieur de cette pièce, et seulement quatre misérables chaises l'accompagner. Notre grand Corsaire était habitué à ce genre de décoration. Les tons neutres reflétés sa personnalité. Et comme à son habitude, il lisait les journaux. Et ne fut point à sa surprise de voir chapeau de paille à la une des actualités. Assis confortablement sur sa chaise, l'épéiste jeta un petit coup d'œil à sa fenêtre. Les chimpanzés étaient assez bruyants aujourd'hui. Remarquez, ils l'ont toujours étaient ! Mais pas comme aujourd'hui. Il se passait quelque chose à l'extérieur. Décidais à comprendre le pourquoi du comment, Mihawk enfila sa panoplie de grand Corsaire, c'est-à-dire, sa cape, son chapeau et sans oublier bien sûr son épée. Il s'enfonça dans la forêt, et traversait entre les arbres qui étaient si haut, qu'on ne pouvait apercevoir le ciel. Le chant des oiseaux s'étaient éteint depuis fort longtemps, pour faire place aux bruits de craquement des branches. Le meilleur épéiste du monde se trouva donc, à la côte de l'île, tout comme les chimpanzés d'ailleurs. Il comprit rapidement ce qui causa l'agitement de ces primates. Un corps se trouvé sur la plage de l'île. A première vue, la personne avait l'air d'être morte. Mais quand il s'aperçut que le corps était bel est bien celui d'une femme, Mihawk prit la décision d'aller la chercher. Alors que les chimpanzés s'amusaient à tenir par les cheveux le corps de cette mystérieuse femme, œil de faucon, en profita pour prendre la bande de primate par surprise. Deux minutes. C'était le temps qu'il avait fallu à notre grand corsaire pour terrasser le groupe de chimpanzé. Le danger enfin écarté, Mihawk marchait en direction du corps. Les longs cheveux de la jeune femme s'étaient entremêlés avec les algues. Elle avait des cheveux noirs. Sa peau, blanche comme de la neige était sale, puis était aussi couverte de bleu et de blessure. Sa longue robe blanche en dentelle, était tellement trempée, qu'elle laissa apparaître les jolies formes de la demoiselle. Il pouvait aussi entrevoir sa poitrine. Le premier réflexe de Mihawk, était de voir si la jeune femme était toujours en vie. Par chance elle l'était ! Il décida donc de l'emmener chez lui.

Une lumière, aussi violentes que des centaines d'étincelles, jaillirent autour de Loreleï qui se trouvait couché sur un lit. Toujours allonger, la jeune femme ne réalisait pas vraiment qu'elle était encore en vie. Soudain, quelqu'un se trouvant dans la même pièce qu'elle, lui adressa la parole.

- Et bah, ce n'est pas trop tôt, te voilà enfin réveillée ! Entendit-elle.

Loreleï tourna sa tête en direction de la voix. Une fille était assise sur une chaise. Elle avait deux longues couettes roses. Elle était habillée d'une mini jupe rouge qu'elle avait pris soin d'accorder avec un tee-shirt blanc d'où une tête de mort inscrite dessus, un collant à rayure noir et blanc, et des bottes à talons noirs qui étaient muni d'une lanière pour les attacher. Et pour couronner le tout, une couronne était posée sur sa tête. La jeune fille l'examina longuement. Puis Loreleï détourna son regard sur ce qui tournait au dessus de la jeune fille. C'était des fantômes. Et tout naturellement, elle se mit à hurler.

- Hara hara hara hara ! Tu as peur de mes fantômes ? Pourtant tu ne devrais pas, ils sont gentils ! Dit-elle.

Effrayé la jeune femme ne répondit pas.

- Je me présente, je suis Perona, la princesse des fantômes. Et toi c'est comment ?  
- J-je... L-Loreleï ...  
- Ouda ? Et bien Loreleï, figure que toi que tu as été sauvée par le maître de ce château, soit Dracule Mihawk.  
- Dracule, Mihawk ?  
- Oui le grand corsaire !

- Le meilleur épéiste au monde ?

- Le grand rival du célébrissime Shanks le roux ?!  
- Euuh, je ...  
- Ne me dit pas que tu ne sais pas qui il est ?!

- Et bah... Prend donc une bonne douche, et viens nous rejoindre dès que tu auras terminée.

Sur ces mots, la princesse des fantômes quitta la pièce. Loreleï se retrouvée donc seule.  
Elle suivie les instructions de Perona. Elle prit une bonne douche, et enfila une longue robe débardeur bleue marine, que la jeune fille aux cheveux roses lui avait laissée auparavant. Elle sortit donc de la chambre, et marchait dans un long couloir éclairé par de simple chandelle. Sa démarche était lente et crispée. Elle regardait tout autour d'elle. Soudain elle arriva devant une pièce. Elle y entra prudemment. Ses pieds nus ne faisaient pratiquement aucun bruit. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Perona n'était pas dans la pièce. Il y avait juste un homme, qui était très concentré dans sa lecture. Elle le fixa donc.

- Ne reste pas donc à traînasser, assis toi et mange. Tu dois sûrement avoir faim non ? Lui demandait-il.

Elle exécuta ses ordres. Assise sur la chaise d'en face, un long silence régnait dans la pièce. Mihawk lassé par sa lecture, finit par laisser son journal. Il regarda la jeune femme, et pus voir qu'elle n'avait non pas des cheveux noirs, mais châtains. D'ailleurs même si ses cheveux cachaient une bonne partie de son visage, il pouvait entrevoir la magnifique couleur de ces yeux. Il baissa son regard et bût une petite gorgé de son vin. Toujours effrayée, Loreleï ne prit même pas la peine de gouter à la nourriture même si derrière, elle avait extrêmement faim.

- Comment est tu arrivé ici ?

- Tu peux répondre tu sais, je ne vais pas te tuer, enfin du moins si je n'en ai pas besoin bien sûr. Il avait l'air sérieux. Enfin, œil de faucon a toujours été sérieux dans tous ses propos.  
- J'ai fuis mon île, et il eut une tempête par la suite et j'ai fini par échouer sur cette l'île.  
- Comment te prénommes-tu ?  
- Je me prénomme... je me prénomme Loreleï.  
- Loreleï ? Et sais-tu où tu te trouves ?  
- Dans votre demeure ?  
- Effectivement, mais plus précisément connais tu cette île ? Si tu as pris la mer, c'est que tu devais forcément savoir où tu voulais te rendre n'est ce pas ?  
- Non.  
- Non ? Alors pourquoi as-tu pris la mer si tu ne sais même pas où tu voulais aller ? Tu te fiche de moi ?  
- Non pas du tout.  
- Sais-tu au moins qui je suis ?  
- Non.  
- Sais-tu ce qu'est un grand corsaire ?  
- Non.  
- Et un pirate ?  
- Oui.  
- Très bien alors je me présente. Je suis Dracule Mihawk, un pirate, et plus précisément, un grand corsaire.


	4. Chapitre 2 - Avec la même passion

**Avis de l'auteure **: Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà le deuxième chapitre ;) ! Je tiens à vous prévenir qu'il y aura du lemon vers la fin. Voilà j'arrête de spoiler maintenant. Et n'oublier pas, vos conseilles/idées/ et même vos critiques( **(;￢_￢) ** ) sont les bienvenues. Sur ceux,bonne lecture les amis **\(^∇^)/ !** - La miss fanfiction.

**Disclaimer : One Piece appartient à Maître Oda.**

**THREESOME**

** LEMON  
**

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

_« Avec la passion, voir la même folie. »_

**(PDV LORELEÏ)**

Dracule Mihawk, pensais-je. Même si je ne savais absolument pas qui il était, son nom me déstabilisé quand même. Je baissai donc les yeux, pour ne rien laisser paraître.

Je sais que vous mourrez de faim. Alors pourquoi ne mangé vous pas ? Vous ne me faites pas confiance ? dit-il d'une voix étouffée, soyeuse et douce à la fois.

Devrais-je ? lui répondis-je fermement.

Etant donné la position dans laquelle vous êtes, oui. Je vous conseille de me faire confiance. Me répondit-il froidement perdant la douceur de sa voix.

Mes jambes tremblaient. Je le dévisageais. Qu'allait-il faire de moi ?

Très bien ! Mangeons ! Cria t-il.

Je le regardai attraper un morceau de viande avec sa fourchette. Il mangeait délicatement, soigneusement et surtout silencieusement. Je poussai donc un large soupir et décida donc de manger à mon tour. La nourriture était fraîche et très bonne. Cette sensation, cette saveur délicieuse dans ma bouche m'avait presque manqué. Quelques minutes passèrent, et j'avalai mon repas en me demandant comment mener une conversation. Soudain, il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers moi, en tenant dans une de ses mains, une bouteille.

Voici quelque chose à boire, dit-il.

Et il me versa dans mon verre un liquide plutôt bordeaux.

Est-ce du vin ? L'interrogeai-je.

Buvez, et vous verrez bien.

Je pris donc le verre, et laissa le liquide glisser entre mes lèvres. Je ne reconnus pas le goût d'ailleurs. Ce n'était pas de l'eau ou du jus de raisin, ni du vin mais quelque chose qui avait un goût très amer. Du poison ? Une drogue ? J'en conclus donc qu'il essayait de m'empoissonner, pour moi, quelque chose de terrible, de dangereux venait de se produire. Je recrachai le liquide et me retira de mon siège. A présent, je me fichais bien de mon sort. Je m'enfuirais en courant et partirais très loin d'ici.

Je vous déconseille de quitter cette pièce, me dit-il.

Je me tenais devant l'entrée de la salle. Ma respiration avait accélérée.

- Vous venez de boire une simple potion de vérité. Rien de nocif pour votre santé, ne vous inquiétez pas. En revanche, si vous me mentez, votre langue se consumera et vous ne pourrez plus jamais parler. Votre silence m'est trop suspect. Votre beauté n'est pas de ce monde, je dois en savoir plus sur vous.

J'essayais de ne pas trembler. J'essayais de ne pas imaginer à autre chose histoire que mes réelles intentions ne soient pas corrompues.

Les jolies femmes servent systématiquement d'appât pour un piège et je trouverai qui est mon ennemi. Alors, qui est-ce qui vous a envoyée ? Me demanda t-il en se posant en face de moi sur le rebord de la table à manger.

Personne. C'était mon idée de m'enfuir de mon île.

Votre île ? Les vôtres ne cherchent-ils pas à m'anéantir ?

Non.

Votre mari alors ?

Je ne suis pas mariée.

J'avais l'impression que son regard de faucon, paralysé le mien. J'étais effrayée et à la fois terrifiée.

Vous n'allez pas me faire de mal ? L'honneur est un maître mot pour les pirates, je me trompe ?

Il rit.

Vous ne côtoyer pas de pirates ?

La réponse n'avait rien de réconfortant. La peur coupa ma respiration.

Vous voulez ma perte, me demanda t-il d'une voix ferme et suspicieuse.

Non.

C'étais la vérité, je ne lui voulais aucun mal je voulais simplement vivre une nouvelle vie. La voix du Grand Corsaire trahissait son impatience. Il s'avança, et se plaça juste devant moi.

Mais pourquoi alors avez-vous quitté votre île ? Me dit-il en m'attrapant les poignets.

Je ne répondis rien. Il me serra davantage les poignets, et m'attira contre lui.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que, personne ne m'aimait là-bas. J'étais seule.

Et ?

Je respirai plusieurs fois.

Je voulais… j'espérais que… je découvrirais de nouveau horizon en partant loin de cette solitude. J'espérais me faire des amis, et pourquoi pas trouver l'amour. Vivre le bonheur.

En l'espace d'un instant, il n'y eut plus un bruit, hormis celui de ma respiration trop rapide. Puis j'entendis Mihawk ricaner alors qu'il desserrait sa prise. Mes mains n'étaient pas libres mais elles ne me faisaient plus mal.

Nous y voilà ! J'avais oublié que les femmes sont ainsi faites. L'inconnu, le pouvoir, les attire comme un aimant, dit-il d'une voix amusée.

Il me tenait les poignets d'une seule main, et de l'autre il m'effleurait le menton, et posa son front contre le mien.

Et si vous ne trouvez jamais le bonheur ? Me chuchota t-il.

Ça m'étonnerait.

Vous avez bien raison.

Une seconde après, je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes elles étaient douces, hésitantes. Puis il passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux, et les firent descendre jusqu'à mes fesses, et me serra brutalement contre lui. Son baiser se fit plus intense. Une chose était sûre : il n'en était pas à son premier coup d'essai. Nos lèvres et le cœur déchaîné, je ne regrettais absolument pas ce baiser puisque c'était mon premier. Coincée entre le doute et la peur, je me mis à trembler lorsqu'il releva la tête. Je restai donc immobile, bien qu'il se fût détaché de moi.

Je crois … que nous devons parler, soulignai-je.

Parler ?

Moi aussi, j'aimerais en savoir plus sur vous. J'ai besoin de savoir …

Mais il m'arrêta d'un soupir exaspéré.

Vous venez d'embrasser un Grand Corsaire. Maintenant, vous avez une histoire à raconter aux gens que vous croiserez sûrement dans votre vie, puisque je doute que vous souhaitez rester ici.

Mais, pourquoi devrai-je rester ?

Croyez vous vraiment que je détiens la réponse ? Aussi si vous quittez vraiment les lieux, vous ne devez en aucun cas chercher à me revoir. Compris ?

Je ne répondis pas. Il me lâcha les poignets, et me fixa tout en reculant. Cet homme, était-ce une peine perdu. Allai-je vraiment trouvé mon bonheur ici. Je ne sais pas.

Je pourrai toujours vous insulter sans craindre un châtiment avant de m'en aller ? Lui demandai-je.

Tant que vos insultes sont justifiées, faites ce que bon vous semble.

Avant que je puisse trouver une belle insulte de haute noblesse, Mihawk quitta les lieux. J'étais dépitée. Je posais ma main sur mon front, et me plaça contre un mur. C'était la première fois qu'une telle chose m'arriver. Et si finalement, je restai quelques temps dans ce château, histoire de mieux le connaître. Peut-être n'est-il pas si froid. Je touchai ensuite ma langue, pour vérifier si je sentais une quelconque différence. Franchement, après ce qui venait de se produire, je pense que je suis devenue la personne la plus honnête qui soit.

Il t'a fait du mal ?

Je me retournai pour savoir qui m'avais posé cette question. Surprise ! C'était Perona.

Non.

Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

Oui. Pourquoi ?

Oh, parce que j'ai cru comprendre que tu partais.

Et bien, finalement je reste, je n'ai nulle part où aller et …

C'est ça ! Dit plutôt que tu reste pour lui ?

Non.

Menteuse !

Soudain je senti ma langue se serrée. L'effet de la potion duré encore. Je fis une grimace. Perona le remarqua.

On pourrait savoir pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Me questionna t-elle.

Oh pour rien, dis-moi, la potion de vérité c'est habituel ici ? Les gens en ont souvent sur eux, juste au cas où ils rencontreraient une femme suspecte ?

La princesse fantôme, me dévisagea du regard et hocha de la tête.

J'ai déjà entendu parler de la potion de vérité, mais je n'ai jamais vu quiconque en détenir. C'est un objet rare, et cher. Pourquoi ?

Pour rien.

Oh non, me dit pas qu'il t'en a fait boire hara hara hara ?! Me demanda t-elle en ricanant.

N…

C'est vrai je ne pouvais pas pouvais pas mentir sous peine de perdre ma langue.

O-oui, il m'en a fait boire.

Hara hara hara hara ! Ça veut dire que si je te pose n'importe quelle question tu me diras la vérité.

En outre.

Très bien, est ce que tu aime Mihawk ?

Quoi ? Arrête ça !

Je me répète, est ce que tu aime Mihawk ?

Je regardai dans les environs. Peut être que Mihawk était là. Par chance je ne le voyais nulle part.

J-je… Je ne sais pas. Peut être, je crois.

Et voilà. J'étais dégoutée.

Hara, hara, hara ! Je le savais ! Hara hara hara.

Dis moi, combien de temps dure cette potion.

Ça dépend, quand l'as-tu bu ?

Environ dix minutes…

Normalement les effets disparaitront dans cinq bonnes petites minutes.

Ouf ! Tant mieux !

Fatigué de ce qui venait de ce produire, je décidai donc de retourner dans ma chambre.

Hé là ! Ou vas-tu comme ça ?

Dans ma chambre.

Euh non ! Euh laisse tomber !

Hein mais pourquoi ?

Bah… bah parce c'est fermé à clé !

A clé ?

Oui c'est ça.

Ouvre-la alors.

Ce n'est pas moi qui détiens les clés du château !

Je trouvai ça assez louche. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle insisté ainsi.

C'est ça, si tu crois que je vais te croire.

Non non, c'est la vérité ! D'ailleurs je te laisse ma chambre si tu veux.

Je doutais encore, mais bon il fallait absolument que je me repose alors j'acceptai. Je la suivi donc, et arriva dans une salle particulièrement luxueuse et confortable visuellement.

Ta chambre est magnifique.

Hara hara hara ! Je savais que tu allais l'adorer !

Avant de te laisser j'aimerais juste te poser une dernière question.

Non, répliquais-je.

Oh que si ! Es-tu vierge ?

Je pense que les cinq minutes sont passées là.

Absolument pas il ne reste plus que 30 secondes Hara hara hara !

Oui. Soupirai-je.

Hara hara hara, ça aussi, je le savais !

Elle partit, en se fondant contre un mur. Cette fille était juste terrifiante et folle à la fois. C'était aussi une obsédée ! C'est vrai, pourquoi voulait-elle savoir si j'étais vierge ou non. Enfin bref. J'examinais la pièce, qui était nettement plus grande que ma chambre. Je décidai donc de prendre une bonne douche, pour calmer mon esprit. Je levai le levier, et de l'eau chaude en sortie. Je fermai les yeux tout en revoyant la scène de tout à l'heure. Ça me travaillai beaucoup. Soudain, je vis à travers les rideaux de douche, une ombre entrer dans la chambre. Mon premier réflexe fut d'arrêter l'eau.

Qui est ce ? Perona c'est toi ? Demandais-je inquiète.

Je suis assez surpris de vous voir dans ma chambre et plus précisément sous ma douche. Surtout que tout à l'heure vous m'avez affirmé que vous partez. Alors que faites vous ici ?

Oh non ! C'était le Grand Corsaire, Mihawk ! Je ne pouvais pas prendre de serviette de bain étant donné qu'elle se trouvait sur lit, étant lui-même éloigné de la douche. Et cette Perona. Elle m'avait mentie. Quelle cruche je suis.

J-je ne savais pas que c'était votre chambre. Pouvez vous me donnez la serviette qui se trouve sur lit s'il vous plaît.

Il prit la serviette et l'a tendit vers moi. Alors que j'allai la prendre, Mihawk attrapa mon bras, et m'enlaça.

J'ai entendu la discussion que vous avez eue avec Perona.

Mince ! Mais toute le monde écoute au porte ou quoi ! Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Je le regardais à peine dans les yeux.

A-ah, et alors ? Lui demandai-je d'une voix tremblante.

Même si la potion ne fonctionne plus, je sais que vous ressentez quelque chose pour moi, et c'est un fait. N'essayez pas de dire le contraire. dit-il d'une voix séductrice et familière.

J'ai dit que j'avais peut-être des sentiments.

Exact. Mais je ne crois pas vous avoir entendu dire que vous en n'aviez aucun.

J'étais piégée. Et dans tous les sens du terme. J'étais nue, et coincée dans ses bras, d'ailleurs il avait raison. Je ne pouvais pas nier, le fait que j'avais peut être des sentiments pour lui. Ne voyant aucun signe de ma part, Mihawk me projeta contre le lit. Il s'avança vers moi tout en se déshabillant. J'étais comme paralysée. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Nous étions maintenant tous les deux nus comme des vers. Je tournais la tête, gênée de le voir ainsi. Soudain, il écarta mes jambes et en ni une ni deux se posa doucement sur moi. Beaucoup trop excité, il trouva en à peine deux secondes le chemin pour me faire jouir. Précis, et très brutal, il me pénétra tout en m'arrachant des cris de douleur, mais ne semblé guère s'en soucier. Ces mouvements de va et viens devenaient beaucoup plus rapide et beaucoup plus fort. Alors qu'il commencé à bouger, j'essayais de me dégager, mais il me retenue de force sous lui. Nos corps se frottaient et se creusaient sur les draps. Mes cuisses tremblaient. Nos cris étaient synchronisés. Chaque mouvement de nos corps coïncidé avec nos gémissements. Je ne le regardai pas dans les yeux, en revanche, je pouvais sentir le contact de sa peau humide. J'avais mal mais j'essayai de me concentrer de toutes mes forces sur ces sensations agréables. Ces battements cardiaques rapides se fondaient et résonnaient contre ma poitrine. Le rythme s'accéléra et avec lui ce souffle qu'il tenait prisonnier. Il recherchait un baiser, chose qu'il trouva bien rapidement. Je plantai mes dents dans la lèvre de mon amant pour ne pas crier. Mais le plaisir était tellement fort que je finis par gémir en première. Quelques minutes après Mihawk me suivi en s'écroulant et en me laissant un dernier coup de rein brutal. Le regard surpris, il ne bougea plus. Je lissais mes cheveux en arrière. Son nez contre mes seins, il restait sur moi, entre mes cuisses, lourdes et brûlantes ; vaincues, mais vivante. Terriblement vivante. Je lui souris et lui murmura :

Merci.

De ce simple mot, Mihawk compris alors que j'étais vierge.


End file.
